


Unbreakable Bond

by tridget



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridget/pseuds/tridget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of friendship between Steve and Chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for powrhug's 100 Word Drabble Challenge on LiveJournal

Chin’s a good storyteller. Steve leans back and closes his eyes and he’s there on the boat, too, fishing with his Dad.

Sometimes, he feels a twinge of envy about Chin’s time with his father. But life’s too short for that. So Steve listens to the tales his friend offers and grasps the slender threads that keep his Dad close.

He never asks for more than Chin gives him because he’s afraid that someday the stories will run out. But if they do, he’ll still have the friendship with Chin. Steve treasures that connection to his father most of all.


End file.
